


One for the Past

by girlinacrown



Series: Going, Going, Gone [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: More Feels, but oh well, i almost cried writing this, total canon divergence at this point, yay feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinacrown/pseuds/girlinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver never expected to see her again, but life had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked where this went, so I decided to keep going. Hopefully it's not too bad.

It's been five years. Oliver would laugh if he was still capable of it. Five years since he left Starling, five years since he left them, five years since he left her. And now he's back. He was wrong, this isn't a laughing matter. He wants to cry. Or he would, but those feelings were stamped out a long time ago. And normally, it works. He feels no pain, no loss, no guilt. But back here, all he can think about is her. He knows he can't really visit her, but he could at least check on her, sneak a peek through her window. But then it occurs to him- he has no idea where she lives now. Instead, he decides to visit the last place he saw her, at his grave.

When he gets there, he realises there's someone sitting in front of it, talking to him. It takes him a second, but then he realises that it's her. That he found her, even if it was an accident. He knows he shouldn't listen, but if she didn't want hin to here, she wouldn't be talking to him. So he sneaks a bit closer, and prepares to listen in.

\---

Felicity was in front of his grave, just like she was whenever she needed to talk about her day. It was her only link to him, and the only reason she had remained in Starling after he was gone. Roy and Thea had gone who knows where, off to be a happy couple, and Digg and Lyla had moved to D.C. for her promotion, though they all came and checked on her from time to time. They were all back today, both for Oliver's death, and now, her engagement. She looked down at the ring on her hand wishing it was different, that it had been given to her by someone else. With that, the dam broke, and she started to talk. "So I know, it's not Wednesday, but I hope you don't mind that I deviated from the routine. Then again, you're dead, so what do you care. But I needed to talk to you, to remember that I'm doing the right thing, moving on, and to tell you that I won't be coming back. Ray and I, we're moving to New York for his next project. He asked me to marry him this morning. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes. Don't give me that face, you're gone, I can't wait for you to not be dead, and Ray makes me happy. Not as happy as you, but I can't have you anymore. And I need to remember that. I need to remember that you're dead, and that you died saving Digg. You died so we can live. And that's what I'm trying to do. Today, you've been dead for five years. I wonder what you'd be like if I saw you now. You changed so much in those five years before I met you. Would I even recognise you now? Probably, since I would have changed with you. We would have been together. But we're not, and I need to move on.I love you, Oliver. And goodbye." With that, she got up and walked away, pausing only to wipe the dirt off her dress.

\---

A routine. She had a routine with his grave. Why did that hurt so much? it shouldn't hurt as much as it does, but what hurts even more is that she still loves him. He thought he was letting her move on, but she still loves him. He's glad she found happiness though, even if it is with Ray. She deserves it. She deserves everything that he couldn't give her. But it's time for him to let her go, just like she did, and walk away. And with that, he gets up, and goes to complete the mission that will solidify his place as he leader of the League of Assassins


End file.
